


Just Real Quick

by atari_writes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, NSFW, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: jim is pissing bones off, so he decides to have sex on his bed





	Just Real Quick

Your knuckles create a dull, hollow noise against the door to your boyfriend’s room. You adjust your backpack on your shoulder and listen to the shuffling on the other side of the door, a confused and a little irritated as to why Bones had asked you to come to his room at eight at night when he knew you had an early lab in the morning. You sigh and knock again.

The door whooshes open and Bones stands in the doorway, looking the angriest you’ve ever seen him. His mouth is set in a grimace, and his eyes are hard. “Len? Are you okay?”

He frowns at you and steps out of the doorway to let you in, and the door closes behind you. He stalks back into the common area of the room and you hurry after him. “What’s wrong?” You drop your bag on the ground near his bed and lay a gentle hand on his hunched shoulders. 

He spins on you and grabs your neck, smashing his lips to yours. You grunt in surprise and put your hands on his chest to push him back a little. “Leonard McCoy, what is wrong with you?” you ask when you dislodge him from your mouth. He doesn’t stay back for long, immediately moving back in to kiss at your neck. “Lee!”

“Jim’s drivin’ me up the wall, sweetheart.” He grumbles, still sucking your neck into his mouth. His hands have moved from your neck to ruck up the fabric of your shirt until its gathered under your breasts, and his fingers reach to pull your bra down your chest. 

“Len—“ you’re cut off by a gasp when he nips your collarbone. One of your hands automatically grips at his hair, pulling him closer. You take a deep breath to compose yourself. “Len—where is Jim?” You glance around the small room, then to the closed bathroom door. “Len—“

“He’s out, sweetheart, no one’s gonna bug us.” He starts pushing you backwards—but not toward his bed. He pulls off your neck long enough to push you onto Jim’s bed. 

You sit up in alarm, trying to straighten your crooked bra. “Lee, we can’t—“

He crawls on top of you, pushing your legs apart so he can get between them. “Come on, sweetheart, need you.” He presses a sweet kiss to your lips, a welcome rest from his attack on you. 

You twist your hands in the fabric of his shirt, not sure if you wanna push him off or pull him on top of you. You close your eyes and try to remember why you had reservations. “Lee—Jim’s bed—“

He growls and pushes you back onto the mattress. “I know.” He finishes taking off your shirt and you lay pliant beneath him. “He’s been pissin’ me off.” He throws your shirt off the bed and takes you in. “This is gonna make me feel better.” He groans and sucks the top swell of one of your breasts into his mouth gently. “Look so beautiful sweetheart,” he hums against your skin.

You groan. “Okay—fine. But we have to be quick, okay?” You reach behind your back to pull your bra off and he smirks. You toss it off the bed and work on your jeans while he pulls his shirt off. 

“Okay, darlin’. Just a quick fuck on Jim’s bed, then I’ll buy you ice cream.”

You laugh and shove your jeans and underwear off. “Romantic, Len.”

He groans at the sight of you naked underneath him and abandons his work on his jeans, leaving them open and halfway down his thighs. He dives back onto you, grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head, bending down to roughly suck your breast into his mouth. After a second you buck your hips into him, and he pulls back, loosening his grip on your wrists. “Sorry, darlin’. Didn’t mean to be so rough.”

You shake your head and lock your ankles over his ass. “It’s okay,” you pant, unbelievably turned on by this side of him. “Just go for it.”

“Fuck,” he mutters. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against yours, reaching out to touch his lips to yours briefly. “Okay, you gonna be good for me?”

You bite your lip and nod. He yanks the pillow out from underneath you and moves you up the bed with a hand on your waist. He drags his fingers up over your breast. His thumb drags up your neck and you whimper and the catch of his callouses on your skin. “Grab the top of the mattress, sweetheart.” Your fingers dig into the curve of the mattress and you try to control your breathing. He leans down again to kiss your lips sweetly. “Tell me if I do something you don’t like, okay?”

You nod. “But I did say quick, and you’re taking an awfully long time to do anything,” you snip, a little frustrated that he was looking at you like he wanted to eat you whole, but had yet to touch you anywhere you needed him.

He smirks. “Be patient, peaches.” He props himself up on an elbow and bends down to suck your lip into his mouth. “We’ll get there.” His other hand sneaks back down until it’s between your legs, and you try to buck up in to him. He splays his fingers over your lower stomach and pushes you back to the bed. “Don’t think so, darlin’.” He runs his teeth over your jaw. “Be good for me.”

You whine and turn your head to catch his mouth, but he’s already hovering above your breast. He sucks a nipple into his mouth at the same time his fingers spread your pussy lips, and you groan at the feeling of his wet tongue on your nipple and the cold air on your already wet cunt. His finger slips in, running gently over your clit a few times before moving south and pressing against your hole. 

He pulls off your breast with a pop and buries his face in your neck, groaning and kissing at your skin. “Already so wet for me, sweetheart.” 

You grunt and try not to concentrate on the way his finger is just circling, not even dipping in a little to give you what you need. “Gonna get those legendary hands in me or not, doctor?”

He pulls back and stares at you. A smirk creeps onto his face. “Fuck yeah I am.” He puts two of his fingers against your hole, barely pushing them inside. “Why?” He moves back to your neck. “You heard things about these ‘legendary hands’, sweetheart?”

You hum and try to push yourself down onto his fingers without taking your hands off the top of the mattress. “I heard its all talk. I heard you’re not as good with your fingers as they say you are.” You smirk at him. You can’t help but tease him—he kind of set himself up for it.

He makes a gruff noise, and that’s all the warning you get before he plunges his fingers inside, right up to the knuckle. You clench against him and moan. “Oh, shit!”

He leans up and sets a gentle kiss on the corner of your mouth. “We’ll see about that.” You shut your eyes tight at the tone of his voice. This was going to kill you.

He drags his fingers out slowly, then pushes back in, and you can feel his middle finger curve inside you up toward your stomach. He repeats the motion a few more times, so goddamn slowly, until you can’t take it anymore. You’re a writhing mess, and you need all of him inside of you. You yank your hands off the mattress and grab him by the side of his face to pull his mouth down to yours. 

He grunts against your mouth, surprised by the sudden movement, but he opens his lips against yours, sucking your tongue into his mouth. His fingers slip out of you and dig into the mattress next to your head to support him above you. You dig your nails into his back and break your mouth off of his. “Need you Lee. No more teasing.”

He’s panting against your mouth. He digs his boxer covered hips into yours and you let out a stuttered moan at the feeling of him hard against you. “Yes, ma’am.” He pushes himself up and reaches down to pulls his cock out of his boxers. His jeans are still halfway down his legs, but he can’t be bothered to stop to pull them off. He lines up himself up and pushes in until his hips are flush with yours. 

“Goddamn—Lee!” You gasp and wrap your arms around his shoulders to pull his body flush with yours.

He groans and hunches his shoulders to push his forehead onto your shoulder. “Feel so good, sweetheart. Shit, I knew this was gonna make me feel better,” he gasps out against your skin. He pulls out and slams in again, then just stays there, filling you up and grinding down against you to try and stimulate your clit. You squeeze your legs tighter around his waist and buck up into him, chasing the feeling. 

He kisses your shoulder before he pushes himself up onto his hands to hover over you. He uses his new position to shove his hips harder into yours, inching you up the bed. He drops his head back down onto your chest and you tangle a hand in his hair. He shifts his weight and slips a hand between you to press a thumb into your clit. 

You groan at the burst of pleasure and push your hips up to meet his thrusts. “Come on, Lee—God I’m so close.” He just grunts and halfheartedly sucks on your chest, too close to focus on anything except pushing his cock deep inside you. You tighten your hand in his hair and scratch at his back. “Shit—Lee, I’m coming—I’m coming—Shit!”

You clench around him and he takes his thumb off your clit and thrusts three more times before he groans out your name and comes deep inside you. He exhales hard and pulls off of you, flopping back onto the bed. You both lay there for a minute, Bones’ pants still around his thighs, you spread wide and spent. “Shit.”

He grunts. “Yeah.”

You turn your head to look at him. His eyes are closed, and you’re suddenly overcome by giggles. He looks at you confused, and a little worried. “You okay, darlin’?”

You gasp and nod. “Just—we had angry sex in Jim’s bed.”

He stares for a second, then laughs. “Oh my god. We had sex in Jim’s bed.”

You roll over to lay half on top of him. “That’s like, roommate 101. Don’t have sex in each other’s beds.”

He grunts and drags his fingers up your back. “It’s his fault. He pissed me off.”

You roll your eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure he deserved it.”

He smiles at you. “You’re so beautiful, you know that.”

You smack his chest. “Don’t change the subject.”

Whatever he was gonna say was cut off by the beeping of the keypad on the other side of the door. You both freeze for a second before jumping up out of the bed. You snag your clothes and run into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind you just as the front door swooshes open. 

You listen to Jim come in and say hi to Bones as you try to get dressed. You drop the pile of clothes on the ground, trying to find your underwear. You hear a groan from the other room.

“Goddammit, Bones! Why is there a lace thong on my bed?”


End file.
